The present invention relates to a biological signal processing apparatus and medical apparatus controlling method which are suitable for causing a medical apparatus to perform a predetermined process such as a generation of an alarm, based on a biological signal.
Japanese Patent No. 3,817,586 discloses a related-art medical diagnostic apparatus in which a generation of an alarm is determined provided that a physiological parameter is stabilized, in order to avoid frequent generations of an alarm. Also JP-A-2003-517320 discloses a related-art alarm controlling method for a medical apparatus in which the amount of time when a measured value for a physiological parameter is past a threshold, and the degree at which the value is past a threshold are set as conditions.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent No. 3,054,084 discloses a related-art apparatus in which the blood pressure is measured provided that the pulse wave transit time (PWTT) exceeds a predetermined threshold.
In a related-art medical apparatus, as described above, whether a predetermined process is performed or not depends on whether the value of a biological signal exceeds a threshold or not. It is requested to develop a biological signal processing apparatus and medical apparatus controlling method in which an alarm generation and collection of biological signals can be performed more adequately correspondingly to the patient state.